In My Darkest Hour 2
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO IN MY DARKEST HOUR. With years of drug abuse behind them, Brianna (OC) and Jon expected to have the perfect marriage. It was in the beginning, but two people from their past return and make everything chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Brianna, Angel and Anna, blah, blah, blah, any names you recognize probably don't belong to me. Do people even care about this?

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I had no plans to do a sequel in the beginning. In My Darkest Hour wasn't even supposed to be a multi-chapter story; it started out as a one-shot for my friend who was in rehab. But, here we are. And do you know why we're here? It's because people kept telling me that they want more, and I don't like to disappoint people. However, I don't think there will be a part three to this. I might do a one-shot in the future to see how their lives are going, but not a full story.

* * *

**Cast**: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and more.

* * *

**Summary:** With years of drug abuse behind them, Brianna and Jon expected to have the perfect marriage. It was in the beginning, but two people from their past return and make everything chaotic.

* * *

**Story Notes:** About this chapter…yes, I had to! Wait, you don't know what's going to happen, so…read this when you've finished.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

"Well, that was certainly good," Brianna panted. Jon smiled and kissed her.

"I try my best." He rolled off of the bed and put on a robe, which made Brianna pout. "I'm sorry for taking away the pleasure, but…I'll get back to you when I find a good excuse to cover up my sexiness," he said with a smile. Brianna giggled and got up.

"I want to see you naked more often," she said while putting on her clothes. "Can't you tell Vince to go screw himself?"

"Unfortunately-" He was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. He thought Angel probably woke up and dropped something, but he changed his mind when he heard Angel —his precious little Angel— screaming. Both him and Brianna ran out of the room to see what the problem was.

When they got in her room, Angel was standing in the corner, trying to find a way to not cross paths with the person in her room. "Help me!".

Jon studied the person carefully. He couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask, but his build looked familiar. "Oh God, what the hell are you doing here?"

Brianna looked at Jon then back at the person. After realizing who he was, she almost fainted. "Why are you here?"

He ignored the questions and moved closer to Angel. "Dad!" Jon walked up to him and kicked him in the face, which made him fall to the ground. Angel ran over to Brianna and hugged her.

"That's my child! Stay away from her!" the man shouted. Brianna put Angel behind her when she saw him trying to get back to his feet. "Angel, come to your daddy." Jon kicked him back down and punched him in the nose.

"Roman, this will tell you not to fuck with anyone with the last name Good." Jon picked him up and threw him back out the window from which he came. "Angel, everything's going to be fine," he said when he realized she was crying.

"Why was he saying that he's my dad?" Jon looked at Brianna, waiting for her to tell him if he should lie or tell the truth. She shook her head, so he looked back down at Angel.

"He's just crazy, sweetie."

* * *

Brianna and Jon woke up multiple times the previous night to calm Angel down. She kept having nightmares that Roman would come back and kill her. They didn't even bother to go back to sleep after the tenth time. They just stayed up, talking to each other in a way that Angel couldn't understand.

"Do you think you can go to work today?" Brianna asked. He shrugged and grabbed his phone off of the table.

"I can ask Vince, he might understand. If he doesn't, then I don't care, I'm still staying here to protect my daughter."

He searched his messages, which were all from Anna. "That girl was supposed to be mine," he said aloud. Brianna looked at him, bewildered.

"What?" He sighed and passed her the phone.

_That girl was supposed to be mine, Jon. I was supposed to be married to a professional wrestler, have a beautiful baby, the perfect life. But, instead, Roman and I spent five years in jail. It would've been longer, but we know people. So, I hope you and Brianna took good care of Angel while we were gone, because she's going to go back to her real parents. I don't think_ _anyone would like it if two former drug addicts were taking care of a little girl._

"Don't worry, they can't take her away, Jon. She's a former drug addict. Well, I'm not so sure about former. Oh, let's not forget that she tried to kill us. If her plan worked, Angel would probably messed up. Trust me, I've lived with Anna long enough to know that she's an evil bitch."

Jon nodded, but he stopped when he realized something. "Do you think that it was the best idea to send Angel to school this morning? I mean, those two are crazy enough to kidnap her while she's on break or some shit like that."

Brianna's head popped up and she ran into the bedroom. Jon followed behind her. "Break is in a half hour, so we need to get there before they do. Get some clothes on so we could make sure that nothing happens."

* * *

Jon and Brianna walked into the school and looked for first grade. When they found it, they looked into the room and saw that her teacher wasn't there. "Mom, dad…" Angel ran up and hugged them.

Tears were falling from her face, so Jon picked her up and kissed her cheek. "It's all right, Angel."

"He was here watching me. When I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, I saw him by the swings," she sobbed, burying her face on his shoulder.

Her best friend Ariel stood up and walked over to them. "The man on the swing told me to help them become friends." Jon and Brianna looked at each other and attempted to walk out of the classroom, but her teacher came back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Good, how can I help you?" Brianna looked at Jon and looked back at her teacher.

"Ms. Benjamin, is it possible to take Angel home now? Ariel told us that the man we are trying to keep away from Angel was asking her to help him and Angel become friends."

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "If this man is tall and has long black hair, he said that you paid him to keep an eye on Angel so no one would try to kidnap her."

"Dammit, why didn't you fucking call us!" Jon said, causing the children's eyes to widen.

"Watch your language, Mr. Good. We didn't call you because he seemed to know you two pretty well."

"You're kidding me, right? What if that person who knows us 'pretty well' got all of our information because they're a damn stalker? For a teacher, you're a fucking idiot!" He was about to say something else, but Brianna pulled him away. After realizing he left out one thing, he turned back to her. "By the way, don't ever tell me to watch my language. I'm an adult, so I'll say what ever the hell I want, got it?" She nodded and turned back to her class.

Brianna looked at him an giggled. "I know, I probably shouldn't be laughing, but I always hated that teacher."

They got over to the swing set, but they didn't see anyone. Angel started to cry again and they both tried to calm her down. "I don't want him to come back for me," she sobbed.

They both knew that they couldn't promise her that he wouldn't but they had to say something to make her feel better. "Angel, if comes near you again, your dad will beat him up." Her head snapped up and she shook her head.

"You can't beat him up. He said that if you touch him, he'll take me away. I don't want him to take me; I want to stay with you!"

"Brianna, we worked too hard to make everything perfect. I'm not going to let Roman, Anna, or anyone ruin it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Fact: I cried while writing this chapter.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

"Mom," Angel whispered. Brianna cracked open her eyes to see Angel hugging her teddy bear tightly. She could easily tell that she was traumatized by the entire thing. "Who's the man who keeps bothering me?"

She didn't want her to know, and she didn't have to know, since she knew that he wasn't her father. So, she decided to tell her half of the truth. "He's just a man who I used to be friends with. I'm not friends with him anymore because he wanted to hurt me," she said, trying her best to put it in a way that Angel would understand.

Jon woke up and looked at Brianna sleepily. He winced at the light shining directly at his eyes. "Whoa," he said with his forearm over his eyes.

"Good morning," Brianna said with a smile.

Angel was suddenly full of energy, so she jumped over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning!"

Brianna rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast and Jon and Angel followed her. "I'm so stressed," she said, leaning up against the counter. Everything was going horrible, and she _knew_ that things could only get worse.

"Brianna," Jon said, breaking through her thoughts. Her head snapped up, allowing Jon to study her features. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, judging from her eyes. Her body looked completely worn out; she couldn't even stand up without almost falling flat on her ass. Jon felt sorry for her. If he could, he would've killed Roman and Anna for causing her pain. "Sit down, I'll make breakfast," he said, walking up to her.

"You can't make breakfast, Jon. I can do it, and I will," she said, trying her hardest to stand up straight without holding on to the wall.

"Go sit down. You're not well enough to make breakfast. When you're done eating, you need to go to sleep for an hour." She shook head and grabbed a frying pan. Jon took it away from her and guided her to the table. "I love you, but you're stubborn as hell."

As soon as he was finished making breakfast, he looked at Angel and Brianna who were talking. He tried to listen to what they were saying. "Angel, if I wasn't the same, would you still love me?" Jon was puzzled.

_What does she mean by that? Why wouldn't she be the same?_

Angel nodded. "You're my mom, I'll always love you. I'll always love dad, too," he smiled and went out with the food. The aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the air, which caused Angel to jump up and down; they were her favorite.

Brianna looked at him and smiled because he made pancakes without even causing a small fire. "Thanks," she said, cutting up Angel's pancakes.

Jon looked at Brianna who was struggling to lift up the fork to her mouth. She really needed to sleep. "Do you need me to feed you?" he asked sympathetically. She shook her head and continued to try to eat. "Are you sure?"

She finally gave up and dropped the fork, allowing him to feed her. "Jon, do you think I like this?" she asked, pointing to the fork which he held up to her mouth. "I feel weak."

Jon wanted to cry and stop trying to make her feel strong, but he couldn't let her sit there all day just to eat. He had to help his wife, the person he loved more than anything or anyone else. Even Angel. "I'm doing this out of love, Brianna."

* * *

After having that hour nap, Brianna felt no better than she did before. In fact, she felt worse. A few days ago, she was living her dreams: to have a perfect marriage with a child of her own. Now, her whole world came crashing down. Roman and Anna were back, she suddenly couldn't function properly, and she had to guard Angel with her dear life.

She went out into the living room and saw that Jon and Angel were watching TV. He noticed her and put his phone in her hand, which had a message from Anna.

_I can tell that she's going crazy. If she's too mentally unstable, and you travel a lot, that's another reason that we can use to get Angel._

Brianna looked up at him and put her left wrist in his face, revealing three scars. "She's right. I _am_ going crazy," she said, letting a tear slide down her face. "Help me."

He pulled her into a hug and cried a bit, too. "I'll help you, Brianna. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Jon watched as Brianna walked aimlessly around the house, whispering all kinds of things to herself. She wouldn't eat or sleep. It was amazing how she was actually walking around the house without falling. She was indeed going crazy.

Brianna walked up to Jon and lightly touched his lower lip with her thumb. "I…I don't if this is you. Are you my husband?" she asked. He thought she was joking, but he realized that she was serious when she a tear slid down her face. "You're not him, are you?"

"I am your husband, Brianna," he said, almost letting himself cry. He was scared; Brianna was having a nervous breakdown, but he couldn't take her to a mental hospital. If he did, he could lose Angel.

"I don't know what's real anymore, Jon. I don't know if I'm real, I don't know if you're real, I don't know if Angel's real, either. Is my whole life even real? Did I get pregnant and married?"

Jon nodded and led her to the sofa. "Have you ever thought for one second that the reason you're acting this way is that you aren't eating or sleeping?"

She stared at him blankly before speaking. "No, I haven't. I was bound to end up like this anyway. I've always been sick in the head; I just kept it a secret. Do you think that I, a person who ran away from home, former drug addict, cancer survivor, and a person who got a divorce because her husband and her bitch of a sister tried to kill her, can ever be mentally stable?" Jon didn't answer, so she softly laughed and patted him on the top of his head. "I'm assuming the answer is no." She got up again, but quickly fell down again.

Jon helped her up and sighed. "Come on, you have to eat and sleep. Do you want Angel to see you like this?" He asked, helping her into the bedroom.

She ignored him and tried to push him away. He let go of her, causing her to fall to the ground. Her head was spinning as memories of every bad thing that happened in her life flooded her mind; most of them were about Jon and the drugs.

Everything was so bad in her life back then, and she felt like she was slowly slipping back into that lifestyle. She had to get rid of Jon, since he was the one that caused her relapse. She couldn't have him around Angel or her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to shudder and scramble away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked while walking closer and closer to her.

"Stay away from me. You'll make me go back, and I don't want to go back." Even though she didn't say it, Jon knew what she meant by 'go back'. Anyone who knew about their past would know.

"I know that I had my struggles with _that_, but I promise that I won't make you fall again," he said while trying to touch her. "I really mean that."

Brianna slowly crawled away from him and into Angel's bedroom. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in there. "Where's my daughter?" she looked up at Jon and saw him looking at her empty bed. "Where's Angel?" She suddenly gained enough energy to stand up and rip the sheets off her bed.

Jon looked everywhere for her, but he didn't find her. He went back into her bedroom to see Brianna hugging her feet and crying. "Brianna," he said, trying to go close to her. Not surprisingly, she didn't want him near her.

"Don't…I can't deal with anything right now. I'm a horrible, horrible mother," she sobbed. Her head turned to an open window; a window that she realized that she never kept open since Roman and Anna returned. "They took her," she said while staring out of the window. "And I have a feeling that you have something to do with this, Jon."

"Tell me, why the fuck would I let someone kidnap my own daughter? Do you have any idea how much I love that girl?"

"You can tell me how much you love her, but I know for a fact that you don't." She went into the bathroom so she couldn't here him speak again.

Jon followed her, but she slammed the door in his face. After twisting the doorknob for a couple of seconds, he knocked on the door loudly three times. "Brianna!" he shouted he didn't hear anything, so he got a little worried. "Brianna, please open the door." He didn't get an answer again, so he knocked for the last time. "Come one, I getting scared. Can you please open the door so I can make sure that you're okay?" After he didn't get an answer he kicked down the door. The image that he was seeing nearly gave him a heart attack. It was his wife passed out sitting in the bathtub with a huge cut on her wrist. "Oh my God." At that point, he knew that he had to take her to a mental hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Notes:** Brianna's dream and "dream" is in italics and the first one is in her point of view. You'll understand better when you get there.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Brianna woke up in a strange room with bandages around her wrist. She rolled out of her bed and tried to get out of where ever she was. After seeing that she was locked in, she started kicking and hitting the door so someone could help her.

A nurse came and shook her head. "I can't let you out Mrs. Good," she said with her arms folded across her chest. "We'll let you out of this room in the morning." She stood there in case Brianna had anything to say.

"Where am I?"

"A mental institution." She walked away, leaving Brianna shocked.

_Oh my God, how the hell did I end up here?_

She went back into the bed and slowly closed her eyes so she could pretend that nothing ever happened and that she had the perfect life since birth. Unfortunately, it made her think of the life she really had.

_Wow, I knew my life_ _sucked, but I didn't know that it sucked_ so _bad._

She opened her eyes again and started to cry. She missed Angel, but she didn't miss Jon. "I think I need a divorce."

Jon looked at his phone, wondering when the police were going to call and say that they found Angel. They went to Roman and Anna's house, but she wasn't there.

_I had a strong feeling that she was with Roman and Anna. How could she not be there? I know for a fact that they have my daughter._

He went into his room and picked up a picture from when Angel was just two years old and Brianna was sane. Everything was perfect until Roman and Anna came back into their lives.

He kind of regretted taking Brianna to a mental hospital. He knew that she probably hated it there, but she needed serious help. She was crazy to the point where she hated him.

There were three loud knocks on his door, so he went back out to see who it was. "Angel?" He bent down to pick her up and kissed her cheek. Two policemen came and allowed themselves into the house. "Where did you find her?"

"We found her at the park. She said that she ran away because you and her mom were fighting." the tallest one with blonde hair said. He lifted up a vase as if he expected to find something, but placed it back down when he found nothing. "Mr. Good, Angel tells us that Mrs. Good is sick," he said, waiting for Jon to explain what she meant by that.

"Well, she _is_, but she's not sick in the way that Angel probably thinks she is." He told her to cover her ears and sighed. He never wanted to say the words, but they were true. "Ever since those two people who I was telling you about came back into our lives, she's started acting strange. She wasn't eating, or sleeping,and she was cutting herself. Last night, we had this argument because she thought that I sent someone to kidnap Angel, so she locked herself in the bathroom and started cutting herself. After I kicked down the door, I saw her there bleeding, so I took her to a mental hospital to get treated."

"So, you travel a lot. You work for the WWE, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I know what you're thinking. I took some time off so I can take care of Angel while this whole thing is going on." He knew that calling the police was a bad idea; they questioned every damn thing.

"Okay, that's all." They left the house.

Jon looked at Angel and took her over to the couch to sit down. "So, mommy and I mad you mad when we were fighting, huh?" She nodded, causing Jon to shake his head. "I'm sorry, we're just scared because we didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

She looked around before frowning. "Where's mom? I miss her."

"Well, since she's sick, I took her to the hospital to get better."

"Can we go see her?" she asked while jumping up and down.

"Sorry, it's too late. And, you're too young." Her excitement went away, so she punched Jon lightly on the shoulder for killing her joy. "Someone's violent."

* * *

_"What the hell is going on?" I asked, staring at the monstrosity on the couch with my husband and my daughter. "Why are you with my sister again? I thought you hated her."_

_Dean kissed Anna to flaunt it in my face, then Angel hugged her. "Isn't it obvious? You and I were never really a couple. You were just easy, so I took the opportunity. Anna and I are meant for each other, and I realized that when Angel bonded with her after you ended up in that hospital."_

_I was angry, no doubt. I_ _thought that I hated Jon and Anna before, but they really pissed me off at that moment. My daughter was hugging the devil, and I knew that somehow, she turned her against me._

_For some reason, I happened to have a knife in my hand, so I decided to put to good use. I stabbed Jon and Anna and picked up Angel, not bothering to wash of the blood off of my hands. She squirmed away from me and ran out of the_ house, _leaving me soaked in blood and tears._

Brianna woke up in a pool of sweat, breathing heavily. She couldn't possibly go to sleep after that dream. Sure, she wanted to kill Anna, even before she got involved in her present life, but she didn't want to kill Jon. Instead, she wanted to see him crumble without her.

The door opened and a nurse came and motioned for her to get out of her room. "Where am I going?" she asked. The doctor handed her some clothes and a towel before grabbing her hand.

"You're going to shower, eat, then socialize with the other inmates." When she heard that, she realized that it was morning.

She reached the showers and was surprised to see Jon standing in front of her.

_Is this real, or fake? God, I don't_ _fucking know!_

The nurse tried to push her, but she kept her feet at the same spot. "Hi Jon," she said. The nurse tried to push her again.

_"You're in here for a reason, Brianna. I'm not really standing in front of you."_

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. She didn't know if he was real or not, but she had to appear confident if it was really him. "So, would you mind if I slapped you then?"

_"Go right ahead," he said, pushing his hands inside his pocket. "It doesn't matter to me."_

Right before she could, a bunch of people came piling onto her. While trying to get away from them, she felt a needle break through her skin, and it made her feel drowsy. At that moment, she knew that she needed to break out of that place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Notes:** You know the deal with the dreams already. The only thing you really need to know is that it's a continuation of the last one.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Since the incident with Brianna flipping out, she had to go to therapy twice a week. She didn't like the idea; it made her feel like she needed help and she knew that she didn't.

_I hate this place so much._

She grabbed a seat and rolled her eyes at the sight of the therapist coming. According to what other people said, she would normally dismiss problems as an effect of mental illnesses. But Brianna was confident that there was no possible way that she could do anything like that to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Good," she said, extending her arm for Brianna to shake it, but all she did was push her hand away. "I can tell you're not very happy."

_What was your first clue? The scowl on my face or that I've been saying 'I hate you' for the past minute?_

"No shit, Sherlock," she said before resting her head on the table. "Any good reason I'm here instead of talking to people who are more interesting than you?"

The therapist cleared her throat and wrote down something on her note pad. "Is it true that you've had history with drugs?"

"Yeah, I did. Next question," Brianna said. She knew that she was being mean, but other people were mean to her and they didn't care how much it hurt her. Why should she?

She shook her head and sighed. Obviously Brianna was giving her a hard time, but she had already dealt with the worst of the worse. "When did you start? What age?"

"Twelve." Brianna wasn't going to go into further details. She didn't like her personal life to be known by anyone. Besides, she already knew too much.

"Have you had any contact with any family members in the past week?"

_As far as I'm concerned, I have no family members. They either hate me, which I don't blame them for, or they're trying to kill me and steal my child._

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. All of a sudden every bad experience she had come back in her mind. She stood up to try to make them go away, but it wasn't possible. "God help me…" Her body started shaking and her head rolled back into her head, causing her to collapse.

* * *

Angel sat down next to Jon on bed and tapped him on his shoulder. "Where's mommy?" she asked.

"I already told you, she's in the hospital because she's sick." Angel shook her head and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Not _that_ mommy, silly. I mean Anna. She told me that she was my other mommy and that I have another daddy, but I can't see him right now."

_Holy shit, how the hell did they find the time to talk to her?_

"How do you know about Anna? Brianna and I never told you about her," he said. Angel went into her room for a picture and showed it to him. "Where did you get this?" He asked, looking at the picture of him and Anna together.

"When I was at the park, I saw her. She said the that she'd been following me for a long time, and that she was my second mommy."

"Well, Angel, she's not your second mom. We were best friends, but she hurt mommy and I. So, if you ever see her again, don't talk to her," he said, taking the picture away from her.

"But she's nice to me. Please?"

"No, she's not nice. All she wants to do is take you away from me and have the same man who was in your room take care of you."

Angel grabbed the picture out of his hand and started crying. "I want them to take care of me. Mommy's gone and you aren't a good daddy." She got off the bed and stomped out of the room, leaving Jon hurt by her words.

_She's right, I suck at being a_ _dad. I hate what my life has turned_ _into._

* * *

_My face fell when I saw that Jon and Anna were still alive and well. They were laughing away at my misery, and I didn't blame them. Everyone hated me and I knew why; I even hated myself. It wasn't possible for anyone to like me when I didn't even like myself. My only problem was, I didn't want to like myself. The self-loathing is what kept me well enough to pull through._

_After a while of standing there, watching Jon and Anna evilly laugh, I turned around to leave. I was surprised by my daughter holding the same knife that I used to kill my sister and my former husband. "Angel, you love mommy, right?" I asked. She stabbed me on my thigh, causing me to fall._

_"No, I don't." All I could I hear was laughter while I seethed_ _in agony._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **LovinTheMoxBrose, since you're a guest, I'll respond to your review here. Thank you so much for even deciding to read the stories. When I write, I try to imagine what would happen if this were to really happen. By the way, you shouldn't be sorry; I've done that with quite a few stories.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

"_Jon, I need you at work next week. Book a flight and get to Australia as soon as possible,_" Vince said. Jon didn't want to go to work but he had to. He didn't want to leave Angel, seeing as Anna already got to her when he wasn't there.

"Sir, I can't go; I already told you that I needed a lot of time off because my daughter is in danger. What kind of father would I be if I left my daughter her knowing that there's a huge possibility that Roman and Anna could come and take her?"

Vince loved children, but the fans wanted Jon to come back and he didn't want to let them down. Besides, he already made the video packages for him promoting his return, so he couldn't just let him not show up. "_I'm sorry, Jon. Be in Australia next week. Bye._"

Jon stared a hole through his phone. He needed to stay home and watch his daughter. She already said that he was a horrible dad and it wouldn't exactly make him look good if he left his daughter. He didn't even have a proper babysitter for her.

_I really wish Brianna would come back. If Roman and Anna never came, we would still be happy like I imagined it would_.

Jon looked at Angel, who wasn't talking to him. He had a burning desire to go back to his old habits, but he couldn't; he couldn't give up everything that he had _again_. It was the same thing that made him almost kill Angel and lose the job he had to work his ass off for.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Angel said. He smiled a little and patted her on top of her head. "I told mommy that I will always love the both of you, and I don't want her to die. Ms. Benjamin said that if you don't keep a promise to a sick person, they'll die."

He shook his head then got up from the couch. The things those teachers told their students made Jon want to laugh. "Angel, do you miss mommy?" he asked before picking her up.

"Yes, but Anna said that mommy wanted to kill me. Is that true?"

Jon sighed and looked at Angel for a while. The only possible way that he could make her know that Anna wasn't good was to tell her everything. But he didn't know if she was ready for it; she was only six. He was afraid that she would follow in his footsteps if he told her about it. Then again, Anna was going to make her become just like her, and he couldn't let that happen. "Angel, I need to tell you something very important."

* * *

Brianna looked at her wrists and noticed a huge cut. She didn't remember doing it, nor did she remember anything prior to that moment. Valium was next to her bed, and she instantly remembered what happened. She started acting crazy again, so they gave her Valium to make her calm down.

They made two mistakes. One: they actually gave her drugs when they knew that she was a former addict. Two: they left her alone with them.

Valium was something she could use to numb the pain, and since she wasn't around Jon and Angel, it really wouldn't matter if she got high anymore. She shook the bottle to determine how much she would take; if she got caught, she had to save some.

A smile grew on her face when she found out that the bottle was full of Valium. Fifteen milligrams would do for a while. She could already imagine the numbness she would feel. All the unhappiness could be solved with just pills. As soon as she opened up the bottle, the nurse ran in and took the bottle away from her.

_Why did she come in at this moment? Couldn't she come after I was high off my ass? _

After she locked the door, Brianna sighed and pulled her hair. For some reason, tugging at her own hair made her feel relaxed; kind of like how drugs and cutting made her feel.

_I'm not happy here, and if I can't have drugs or a fucking razor blade to calm me, I will pull every hair on my body._

* * *

Angel looked at Jon with tears in her eyes. She might have been young, but she was sharp. Every word that her father said made her realize why he didn't want her around Anna, and judging from what he said, she wasn't going to give up soon. "Mommy's crazy because of Anna and Roman? Why are people mean?" she asked.

Jon hugged her and thought about it for a while; he knew that he had a mean streak, but he never really sat down and asked himself why. Maybe it was because almost everyone he knew grew up the way he wished that he did. But if he had a perfect childhood, he probably would've never met Brianna, or have a beautiful child with her. "People have problems, Angel," he said while staring blankly out the window. "Just like your mom and I."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Did I get sixty-two reviews already? I passed my goal to get fifty reviews earlier than I expected. Okay the new goal is to get one hundred reviews by the tenth chapter. I swear to God, you people are amazing! Thank you!

* * *

**Story Notes:** The thing I have in italics and in the second person at the last part of this chapter is voices.

* * *

******In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Jon finished packing his bags, but he wasn't sure if that was it. He had to really think about if he had one more bag to pack. He actually thought of bringing Angel along with him, but he wasn't crazy about the idea; he didn't trust anyone around her anymore. Even his closest friends couldn't be trusted.

Angel rolled out of the bed, dragging her teddy bear behind her. Jon looked at her and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before answering him. "I want water. I forgot my water bottle in the refrigerator." He got up from the floor then followed her out to the kitchen.

When he turned on the lights, he heard footsteps, like the person ran into a dark place where he couldn't see them without closer inspection. "Angel," he whispered. She looked up at him. "Hold my hand and hold on tight. If I say to let me go, I want you to run as fast as you can and lock yourself in your room."

He looked around the kitchen for a weapon and took up a knife. All of a sudden, he felt something like claws digging into his back. "Angel, let me go." She let him go, but Anna came and blocked her.

Roman and Anna were staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. They knew that if he tried to touch any of them Angel would suffer. "Go ahead, Jon," Roman said. "Put that knife to good use."

Jon took the chance and swung the knife, catching Roman on his cheek. "Is that good enough?" He turned around and saw the Angel and Anna were gone. "Where are they?" Jon asked himself silently.

"Too bad you couldn't say goodbye," Roman said, patting him on his back. Before he could go, Jon pulled him back and tried to stab him in his chest, but Roman held his hand when it was just inches away from going inside of him. "Nice try."

Jon pried his hand out of Roman's then punched him, leaving his nose bloody.

_It's bad enough that I lost Brianna because of them. I'm not going to let them take Angel, too._

He waited to see if Roman would do anything to make sure that if went to look for Angel, he would have enough time with no interruptions. Instead of getting punched right back, Roman fell back on the floor. After waiting for a few minutes, he decided that he wasn't going anywhere.

Jon went into Angel's room and saw that Anna and Angel were in there. "Daddy, Anna's not evil. Why did you lie?"

_What in the hell is going on? How did she get her to like her again after that conversation we had?_

Anna smirked and put her hand on Angel's back. "Why _did_ you lie?" Jon moved closer to them, but Anna moved Angel farther away.

"What did you tell her?"

She looked down at Angel so she could tell him. "Anna's not the reason mommy's crazy; she's crazy because she didn't like you or me. Can you marry Anna instead?" Anna smiled then lifted her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"You won't want me to marry your dad after I tell you something about him." Jon didn't stop her from talking; Angel knew every bad thing about him and she still loved him. "He tried to kill you before you were born, honey."

Angel looked at him, trying to keep her tears from falling. "Why? I thought you said you loved me?" Jon wanted to get Angel away from her, but he knew she probably would've held on to Anna like her life depended on it.

"I do love you. Anna's lying. I already told you that she doesn't like me or your mom, so she is always going to lie to you. Why would I even try to abort you? I wanted you alive so I could find out if you belonged to me."

Anna laughed and held her hand up in defence. "I didn't say anything about you trying to abort her; I'm talking about you giving Brianna all those drugs one time. I know that you knew how bad that was."

Jon knew it was wrong, but he wasn't trying to kill her; he was just wanted Brianna to get addicted to drugs so she could love him. Thinking about it now, it wasn't exactly a bright idea. "I never tried to kill you Angel. I wanted to get your mom by giving her drugs when you were still in her belly."

Angel squirmed out of Anna's arms and stood in front of Jon. "Daddy, I don't know who to believe."

"Believe me, Angel. You know, Brianna would be so much better at this than me. I'm sure that you wouldn't ever want to see their faces if she talked to you. You were right when you said that I'm not a good dad," he said, blinking away a few tears.

Angel hugged him and started crying. "Don't cry, daddy. I didn't mean it when I said that you weren't a good dad. I believe you and I want to stay."

Jon looked at Anna and smiled. "I guess your lies didn't work, demon," he said while scooping Angel up. "Get your boyfriend off my floor and get out."

The scowl that Jon expected to see didn't appear on her face. Instead, it was a smile. "See you later."

Jon's mind made his decision when she said that. If there was a huge chance that they were coming back, he had to bring Angel with him.

* * *

_You know you want to end it all, Brianna. This is too much for you to handle._

"I've lived through worse. Of all the bad things that has happened, I think this is the least painful."

_Come on, this is the worst and you know it. Have you ever been to a mental hospital before? Yeah, I didn't think so. You've hit rock bottom._

"You're right, but I…I don't have an excuse right now. I want to end it all, but I still don't want to. I mean, I still don't know if things will get better, but what if it does?"

_Brianna, things aren't going to get better. Jon doesn't love you anymore and your bitch sister turned your daughter against you. There's no possibility that anything is going to get better._

"Things will get better. It doesn't have to include Jon or Angel. I can find someone else and get another baby."

_Yeah, don't kid yourself._

Brianna knew that her voices were right, but she didn't want to admit it. Even if her life came back together, something or someone would always screw it up.

"Brianna, who are you talking to?" the therapist asked. She had never really felt sorry for anyone; she's trained not to. Brianna, however, made her feel sorry. Her mental state was worsening by the second.

"Didn't you hear that girl talking to me? They wanted me to kill myself." Brianna thought about what she said for a while. The only person in the room was the therapist and a security guard and she was more than sure that he didn't have a voice similar to hers ."I need you to help me." She paused for a while, waiting to see her reaction. "I really mean it this time."


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Jon and Angel were up early for their flight to Australia. She was bouncing on the bed; it was her first time leaving Cincinnati and she was excited. "What are we going to do in Australia?"

Jon picked her up off the bed and placed her on the ground before giving her an answer. "It depends, what do you want to do?" he asked while putting on his shoes. "Since you've never been there, it's your choice."

Angel grabbed her bag and ran to the front door. "Hurry up, daddy! The plane's going; I can hear it!"

Jon chuckled and opened the front door. "That's not our plane, Angel. We're not going to miss it."

She squealed then jumped up and down. "We have our own plane? Cool!"

Jon could tell that the trip to Australia would have been somewhat intersecting; he had never traveled with Angel before, and she obviously had no idea what to expect. Well, he didn't know what to expect, either, since some of the fans he met were unpredictable. Like the first time he ever traveled with WWE, a male fan asked for his left testicle.

Before he could shut the front door, he heard Brianna's phone, which was odd because she hadn't gotten a message after she went into the mental hospital. He picked it up and checked to see who could be trying to contact her at six in the morning. "Who's Luke?" he asked himself. He soon got his answer when he opened the message.

_Hey, Brianna. It's been a long time since we've talked to each other. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I always will. That's all._

Jon could only think of the worst; he knew all of Brianna's friends and Luke wasn't one of them. Besides, the only man that he would allow to tell Brianna that they loved her was him. He needed to know if he would send any more messages so he could know for sure that Brianna was cheating on him.

Jon was snapped out of his thoughts by Angel tugging at the end of his shirt. "We're going to be late!"

He shoved the phone in his pocket, then shut the front door. "Sorry," he whispered.

Angel noticed a change in his attitude, but she didn't think anything of it; it always happened and he went back to normal after a while. "I hope you get better soon, daddy," she said before hugging him.

* * *

While checking their bags, a woman who looked to be in her early twenties came up to Jon. "Wow, I have never met someone famous before," she said with a huge smile.

He had to admit it, she looked hot, but he was married. Then again, he did have some proof that Brianna was cheating on him, but it wasn't solid. "Let's start with phone numbers. Can I have yours?"

She squealed and then took out her purse to look for a piece of paper and a men. "I can't believe this is happening!" After loads of crap came burping out of her purse, she finally found what she was looking for.

She handed him the paper and Jon looked over it. "Monica," he said with a smile. "I'll call you when I can." She nodded and went back to her place in the line.

Jon looked down at Angel, glad that she was too occupied playing with her fingers to notice the conversation he was having.

He turned back to Monica and winked at her, making he squeal one more time. He really loved doing that to her.

* * *

Jon and Angel boarded the plane, and her excitement level rose again. Angel was jumping and squealing every five seconds, and it made him happy. But that happiness went away when Brianna's phone went off again.

_Brianna? Come on, it's been three weeks! I miss you so much right now. PLEASE text me back when you can. Pretty please?_

It took everything in Jon to not respond to the message. It was clear to him that Brianna was cheating on him, so he didn't think that she would mind if he did it, too. Well, it was something he wanted to do for a long time; to be honest, he didn't really love Brianna anymore. Getting married was the biggest mistake in his life, and that's why he never thought of getting married before.

Angel looked at Jon, a smile on her face. It was exciting to actually be on a plane. To her, it was the best thing that could have ever happened. But she also knew that her father would always keep surprising her. Well, as long as he was always happy. That would be a huge challenge, since she noticed that he was almost always angry or sad most of the times. "Daddy, thank you," she said.

Jon smiled at her and put her in the seat. "You're welcome, Angel," he replied while buckling her up. He felt like asking her how she would feel if they got divorced, but he was afraid that she would panic, or tell everybody that they weren't together. Then again, he didn't want her to Be sad. After debating with himself, he decided not to tell her right away; he had to save it for a better time.

Angel looked out of the window, wondering when Brianna would get out of the hospital. She didn't know if she was evil or not, but she still had some love left for her. But she still wanted Anna to be her mother, mainly because her real mom wasn't around. She loved having a mother and a father; she wanted to have a normal family like everyone else in her class. If they ever separated, at least she had Anna, right?

* * *

Brianna looked down at the ring on her finger, wondering why she would thought that Jon was cheating on her with Anna. After all he'd been through with her, even an idiot would know that he didn't like her.

The therapist came into the room smiling. It seemed as though her hard work had really payed off; Brianna hadn't flipped out for a very long time. "You might be getting out of here earlier than I expected."

Brianna was glad to be getting out if there soon. Yes, she made a few friends, but she needed to see her family. "That's great to hear."

"Okay, there's one thing I need to address that I've been putting off. Do you still want drugs?" she asked. Something told her that the conversation wasn't going to go well, but she needed to ask before she went.

"Honestly, I kind of miss them."

* * *

Jon safely landed in Australia, but he had some doubts with Angel being there. He didn't know Australia too well, and she liked to go on adventures. Some of them went on unbeknownst to him. And he only had to blame Dora the Explorer for that.

They were already in their hotel room, and Angel was wide awake. After the long day she had, Jon expected her to be sleeping. Then again, she was a very hyper child. "Do you have any friends?" Angel asked out of the blue. She knew how Jon always kept everything to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Jon got up to open it. "That's probably one of them," he announced. Seth came into the room, not knowing that Angel was with him.

"How are you not sleeping?" He asked. After he saw Angel, he smiled at her then went over to her bed to sit down next to her. "Your dad never told me you were coming," he said in his baby voice. The last tine he'd seen her was when Roman was her father, and he needed to get used to her being six years old.

"She's not a baby anymore," Jon said before going over to them. "Anyway, why are you here?" He liked Seth, but he still didn't trust anyone around Angel.

"You still drink, right?" Luckily for everyone, Angel thought that he meant drinking water or something.

He nodded and looked down at Angel. "If want us to go out, I can't; Angel has to stay with someone, and I'm the only one capable of looking after her," he said, causing Angel to jump up. "Anything you want to say?"

"Can one of your friends babysit me? I don't want you to be sad because of me. Please?"

Jon wasn't shocked that she wanted him to go out; she never liked it when he or Brianna were upset, especially if it was her fault. "Although you're a sweet kid, I can't," he replied.

Seth had an idea, but he didn't want to force Jon to go with him. However, it was worth telling him. "Kaitlyn can watch her; she was saying something about Angel being cute earlier today."

Jon found that strange, since the only people who knew how Angel looked besides him and Brianna was Roman's family and Seth, but they only saw her as a baby. After that, no saw her. "I'm not sure, but if she's willing to look after her, then I guess it's fine." He knew that he wasn't fine with it, but he didn't want Angel to feel too guarded.

Angel jumped up and down on the bed then squealed. "Thank you!"

Jon had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong. But even so, he wanted Angel to have fun on the trip.

* * *

Kaitlyn looked on as Angel ran around the hotel room pretending that she was a butterfly. "Angel, slow down," she commanded. After a while, she got tired and dropped on the floor. "Your dad said that you need to go to sleep early."

She sighed and climbed onto the bed. "Daddy and I always talk before we go to sleep," she said after Kaitlyn laid in the bed with her. "I want to talk about my parents."

She nodded and turned to her. "What about your parents?"

"I miss my mommy, but I also don't miss her. My dad said that her sister made her go crazy, but her sister said that she had nothing to do with it. I don't know who to believe. Can you tell me?"

Kaitlyn didn't really have an answer to her question; she didn't know anyone in her family too well. But the simple fact that she had to choose between her father and her aunt obviously meant that something was wrong. "I don't know. For now, I'll just say to sleep on it."

"There's something else. I think my dad likes another girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Correct me if I'm wrong, did I get one hundred and nine reviews for eight chapters? Wow, and two chapters before I expected…Anyway, thank you all for reading. I'm in such a good mood that I'm actually thinking of writing ANOTHER Dean/OC story. But I'm not going to post it until I finish all my other stories, because I would feel like a huge bitch.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Jon woke up with his arm around a strange woman. He didn't remember anything from the previous night, but Angel was supposed to be next to him, not the girl he was in bed with.

He removed his hand from on top of her, then got out of bed in stealth mode, not wanting to hear what ever it was that she had to say. After putting on his clothes, he grabbed his wallet and went out of the hotel room to look for Kaitlyn and Angel.

"Daddy!" Angel squealed while running towards him. "Why didn't you come for me last night?" She asked before being lifted in the air by him. "I missed you."

Jon felt bad for doing what he did knowing that Angel would miss him, but he certainly didn't feel bad for cheating on Brianna; the feelings were gone. "I missed you too, Angel," he said after kissing her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

Angel shook her head and squirmed out of his arms. "Kaitlyn gave me something to eat. But I want to go into the room; I forgot Dean in there." Dean was her teddy bear, she named it that because of Jon's ring name. Dean was always there to calm her down, or make her feel better when no on was there. The problem was, he was clearly there, and she always talked to him, no matter how sensitive the subject was.

While Jon was thinking, Angel went into their room, and the girl was in there trying to put on her clothes. He found her in there covering her eyes and crying. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she grabbed Dean and went into the elevator. She didn't know how to use it, so she pressed the number six because that was how old she was. "Dean, I wanted my dad to like Anna if he didn't like my mom, not that girl. I don't like any other girls with him but those two. Would it be wrong if I didn't talk to him?" In her mind, Dean was nodding. "But I don't like that girl!"

The elevator door opened then she walked out, still having a conversation with Dean. A lot of WWE Superstars and Divas were watching her; they probably didn't know who she was. "Dean, I love my daddy, but he's supposed to like my mommy or Anna."

She felt someone grab her hand, so she turned around and saw Seth behind her. "Your dad's looking for you, Angel," he said while lifting her up. "He's really upset with you." When she heard that, her face fell instantly; if he was mad, then she was sad. That's how it's always been.

Jon found Angel just as Seth pushed the elevator button. "Come on, Angel," he said while taking Angel out of Seth's arms. He didn't say another word to her; she hurt him too much that time. But what he didn't know was that he hurt her, too.

They got to their floor, and he put her to sit down on the bed. "Dad, I want you to like Anna," she said after having a brief conversation with Dean. "If you don't like mom, like Anna."

Jon got tired of hearing the same thing over and over. She'd already heard how evil Anna was, yet she still wanted them to be together. He flipped out, seeing as he was already pissed. "We will never fucking get together! Didn't I already say that? And I don't love Brianna anymore! You're my daughter, you can't fucking control who I sleep with or love!"

She'd never seen Jon blow up like that; he was almost always nice to her. It made her cry, but she had to say a few words before she left again, as she planned out in her head. "I fucking hate you!"

Jon was surprised at her response. He never knew how bad he hurt her, but he still did it. The only thing that he could do was chase after her. However, she needed to cool off a bit, so he let her go. "I'll never get good at this."

* * *

Brianna laid down in her room, thinking of what she would do when she got out of the hospital. She was hoping to have a happy family again, but anyone would know that it wasn't possible for someone like her to be happy and stay that way forever. It wasn't like that anyone for that matter.

Suddenly, she saw herself sitting next to Angel drinking blood and doing heroin, but she shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

_Your time here is almost up, Brianna. Don't fuck it up!_

After a while, she stared at her hand, realizing that she had a cut that she didn't remember getting. It had the words, 'Jon and Anna sitting in a tree, stealing my happiness and killing me slowly'. The funny thing was, it didn't hurt at all, but it was bleeding a lot. Maybe she was reverting back to crazy.

_Just when I_ _thought that I could see my family. Fuck!_

Her eyes moved over to her leg, where she had another one that read, 'I'm being pushed to a break point by Jon and Anna. I like it, though'. She tried to remember what happened, but it escaped her, so it was more than likely that she was sedated then put back in her room. She wasn't leaving that place anytime soon like she expected. Crazy was on its way back to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, I've started writing a new story, but it doesn't have a title as yet. I'm going to save that part for when I'm done. Anyway, the only thing I'm going to say about the story is that it starts before Dean Ambrose is Dean Ambrose. Oh, yes, just to tease you a bit, think of the name Luke carefully… ;-)

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Angel sat outside the hotel, trying to figure out why her life was suddenly going downhill. She didn't have a mom, nor did she have a good father. She was probably exaggerating, but it was what she felt at the time. Well, for a very long time.

Before Jon could get downstairs, the girl from the previous night pulled him aside to talk. He wasn't in the mood, but that was kind of like payback for Brianna cheating on him, even if she couldn't see his actions. "Make this quick. My daughter's out there, and I need to talk to her." He tried to avoid any sentences that required using her name; he didn't remember it, or anything from last night for that matter.

"Christie, in case you were wondering what my name was," she said while looking at her feet. "So, I know your married and everything, but I would've really liked if we'd met under different circumstances," was what she said in her Australian accent. "Can we start over?"

"Damn," he said. For some reason he thought about how much he would hurt Brianna, but it was too late to think like that; he already cheated on her. "I don't care about my wife. We can start over."

Everything he said was partially true. He didn't care about her, but it was impossible to not at least feel bad for someone who went through so much, especially if you married said person and caused most of the pain to come back.

For some reason, Angel found herself staring up at a leaf passing by. It was medium brown, and it reminded her of Brianna's eyes. In reality, she preferred Anna over her, because it seemed liked she loved her more. Brianna obviously loved her, but not as much as Anna.

"God, please don't run away again," Jon said, startling her. He picked her up and carried her inside, hoping that she'd at least forgiven him. Unfortunately, she hadn't, and she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry, Angel." She turned to him and shook her head, not accepting his apology.

If Brianna was there, the job would've been easier, he had to admit that. But, it didn't matter; she was no longer his obsession.

* * *

After failed attempts to convince the staff of the hospital that she was fine, Brianna decided to make up a plan to get out of the hospital. However, with tight security, it would be a tough job. Then again, it was a mental hospital, and anyone who escaped would be endangering themselves and anyone around them. Brianna, however, thought that she was fine, and nothing was wrong with her.

She banged on the door, trying to grab the attention of the security guards. But she realized that she needed to something the validate her emergency that she planned out in her head. After a while, she stopped knocking to scratch her own arm until it was bleeding. She screamed out in pain and started banging on the door again.

A security guard finally came and opened to door. A soon as he was about to say something, she lifted up he arm then started crying. He went into the room to pick her up and take her to a nurse, but she scratched his face and ran out of the room. All of the guards were chasing her, but she swore that she wouldn't stop until she found an exit. However, there was one small problem. All the exists were slowly closing when she escaped, and she didn't think she was fast enough get through all of them.

One of them caught up to her and wrestled her to the ground. She tried to fight back, but she was too weak, and it was just be a losing game. Something went up her arm, and she assumed it was a needle, the same one that made her go unconscious. The last words she heard before finally blacking out were, "she needs a straight jacket." That was exactly what she needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So thanks to my lovely friend on Twitter, I got my ass into gear and FINALLY finished this chapter.

My excuse is as follows; I threw a piss fit because I wrote about three pages and then my computer crashed and deleted it all.

BUT IT'S HERE NOW! Don't hate me!

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Brianna sat in her room, counting all the great things she'd done in her life, because she was convinced that she would be in there until the day she died. Seeing everything spiraling downwards right before her eyes did more than convince her that she was going to be in there for a long time.

Being in a straight-jacket for wanting to be free was unfair to her; everyone would naturally want freedom if they were stuck somewhere like a mental hospital. Yes, she was violent, but she was trying to get free. She wouldn't ever think of being violent to anyone just for the sheer sport of it.

She glanced at the camera, which was in there to monitor her activity. It scared her how they studied her so closely out of all the other patients walking free. It wasn't even like she was overly crazy like trying to eat a venomous spider. All she was is a normally abnormal person, and she was somewhat proud of herself.

The door opened, and Brianna was grateful for at least a little light shining in her room. Something was odd, though. The only times that someone with a mask came into the room was to feed her, but there was no food in the doctor's hand, nor was he wearing a uniform. "What's going on?Am I leaving?" She asked.

The person ignored her and walked further inside to help her up. Brianna didn't care who he was. All she wanted to do was get out, which he was obviously trying to do.

After looking around, she realized that the place was free of security, and there was no way that they could get caught. That struck her as odd, but her whole day was odd. In fact, most of her life was odd.

Soon enough, they were both out of the building and getting into a car. The man took off his mask, which caused Brianna to smile at his face. "You're not old enough to drive, Luke." That was true; he was only thirteen. "How did you know that I was in here?"

"It's all over the internet," he said, leaving the rest of the information to himself in fear that it would hurt her too much. "But anyway, I'll take you home, and then find a way to get you out of that straight-jacket."

Brianna nodded before another question came into her mind. "Don't you think that you'll get us in trouble? I mean, you're not supposed to be driving, and you broke me out of a mental hospital."

He smiled before pulling into her driveway. "Hey, if we do, I'll just say you're my mom and that we're both insane. Then again, that is somewhat true."

* * *

"If my child doesn't reappear right now, some throats are going to get sliced tonight," Jon said as he backed Justin Gabriel into the corner of the locker room. "I only spent a few minutes out there, how could you lose her in such a short time?"

Honestly, he had no idea how he could lose Angel when he kept his eye on her so closely. The only time he looked away from her was when he talked to someone, but that was only for a couple of seconds and she had her hand in his. "I'll find her, I promise. Just give me some time."

Jon moved away from him and then went to look for Angel, because he knew that Justin wouldn't be able to find her for a long time.

"Daddy!" Angel shouted, causing him to turn around and run to her after he spotted her. "I'm scared, I want to go back home." Hearing her willingly talking to him surprised him, but the way she was crying and begging him to go home was alarming. "She cut my arm!"

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a huge gash. It was at that moment that he realized nowhere was safe. "Who did this?" He asked, still in shock that someone would harm a six-year-old.

"I don't know, but just take me home, please. She said she'll kill me if you don't give me up." By the sound of it, he could tell that it was Anna. Somehow, she was able to get into the arena without security figuring it out.

Jon picked her up and rushed to the locker room where his bags were. He grabbed his stuff, but before he could leave Antonio Cesaro stopped him. "Where are you going so early?"

"Back to Cincinnati. Do me a favor and tell Vince that for me. Call me back later in the week to tell me what he said." Without waiting to hear his final thoughts, Jon ran out of the arena while everyone stared at him like he was losing his mind. And with the way things were going, it seemed like he was on the brink of going insane.

As soon as Jon dropped their bags in the car, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and through a punch after he realized it was Roman. "Don't come near us again."

He went into the car, but Roman held the door before he could shut it. "Just listen to me." Jon calmed down a bit after he heard the tone of his voice, so he let go of the door and allowed him to speak. "Anna wants to kill all three of us, and I need you to help me. I never wanted in on any of this. Cheating on Brianna, sending her to a mental hospital, and trying to kidnap Angel was never something I could ever imagine myself doing. But Anna's really manipulative, and I want to leave her, but the woman's gone crazy. Help me get out of this place, please."

After sitting in his car for a while, thinking of the possibility that he might have been lying and he was just planning something, Jon decided that he could help him. All he had to do if he was trying to kill them was to simply kill him first. "Alright, get in," Jon said with a smirk plastered across his face. "But if anything happens to Angel, I swear to Christ, I'll rip your lungs out of your body. By the way, I couldn't give less of a fuck what happens to Brianna."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ready to find out exactly who Luke is?

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Jon, Angel, and Roman sat in the car silently. They were all in Cincinnati at that point, outside the house. The lights were on, and there was a strange car parked in the driveway. After a while, when Angel started playing with anything, Jon went out if the car, taking Angel with his since he didn't trust Roman, prepared to fight.

He opened the door, and the person sitting on the couch surprised. "Brianna, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

Angel ran into her mother's arms, showing her all the love that she wanted to show her for a long time. "I thought you and daddy weren't together anymore," she said, causing Brianna to become upset. "He has another girlfriend."

She looked up at Jon and stood up to find out exactly what Angel was talking about. "So the people in that mental hospital thought I was crazy for thinking that you're cheating on me, and you are."

Jon slid her phone out of his pocket and looked for the messages. "Who's Luke? Why is he saying that he misses you?"

She grabbed the phone out of his hand, surprised that he would even think that she would cheat on him. "Luke isn't who you think he is, you asshole!" she spat, causing Luke to come from in her bedroom.

"Yeah, you called." He stopped talking when he realized Jon was there. "Umm, what's going on?" he asked, going closer to Brianna.

"Luke, take Angel in the bedroom and shut the door," she commanded, her eyes fixed on Jon. After she heard the door slam, she decided to start her argument. "Remember when you did all that digging into my past? Well, there are some things that only me and the people involved know." She paused for a while, trying to think if the exact words to say. "When I was twenty, I got pregnant. I wanted to abort him, but they said that if I did, I couldn't get a baby when I finally wanted one. So, I gave birth to him and everything, then I put him up for adoption. He found out and came to look for me about two months ago, and now I'm, what he calls me, his fun mom."

After hearing that, Jon immediately felt guilty. "I...I'm sorry. I was just paranoid, Brianna." He moved closer to hug her, but she pushed him away. "What?"

She sat down, letting a tear slide down his face. "Now I know that you can cheat on me in the future. Why are we even married?"

It saddened him that he hurt the marriage so bad that she was questioning it. It was all his fault. "Don't say that, you know how much I love you, Brianna. Don't ever doubt it for a second."

She scoffed and looked up, thinking of the exact words she read in an article on the internet. "_I don't care how my wife's doing. If she dies, it's okay with me. I think she's a lying whore, and I should've known after I found out everything about her._ Yeah, you love me more than I thought you did, Jon. Right now, I think it's best that we spend a lot of time away from each other, because I don't think I can stand to see you without wanting to choke you to death."

Angel and Luke had been listening to their conversation, and they both wanted to go out to join in. They both wanted to stay together, no matter how many bad things Jon did. Luke opened the door and grabbed Angel's hand, leading her out to Jon and Brianna. "Don't break up!" They said in unison.

"Sorry, kids. Jon is an ass, and I can't stand him. Maybe we'll get back together in the future, but I can't see it happening anytime soon." She looked at him then shook her head after feeling her head start to pound a little. "You go on your stupid WWE tour, I'll keep Angel here with me. Find a hotel to stay in or something when you're back in Cincinnati, because you're not coming back here."

He completely understood the reason she didn't want him around. The only problem he had was to accept that he was going to be able to see his daughter and his wife for God knows how long. "Okay," he said before going over to Angel. "We aren't going to be around each other for a while, but remember that I love you." He placed a kiss on her forehead before going out the door.

Roman was leaning against the car by the time Jon came out. He was surprised to see that Angel wasn't by his side. "Where's A—"

Before he could finish, Jon cut him off.

"Brianna's out of the mental hospital, Luke's her son, I cheated on her for nothing, Angel's staying with her, and I have to find someplace to stay." Roman understood nothing he said, but he just nodded and went back in the car while Jon said absolutely nothing after that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I just did that. Anyways, I talked for hours with Dean Ambrose the other day, and he seems (like I thought he would be) like cool guy. I'm proud to say that I made him laugh seventeen times. Yeah, I kept count


	13. Chapter 13

**Story Notes: **This is only three months after the last chapter, just letting you know that.

* * *

**In My Darkest Hour 2**

* * *

Brianna sat on the couch holding Angel in her arms. It was two in the morning, and she was up all night, trying to explain to Angel why she probably wouldn't have a mother in maybe a year. With the way thing were going, Angel definitely believed her.

In the past three months, Brianna was back on drugs and drank an excessive amount of alcohol. First, it was only the pain killers to help with the headaches she'd been having. Then, she went to alcohol, and it naturally branched out into more drugs. Everything was basically spiraling downwards, and Brianna strongly believed that she didn't have any control over any of it.

She carefully removed herself from the couch and went into her room to look at herself in the mirror to see how much worse she appeared to be. She cried everyday, sometimes because her failed marriage, sometimes for no reason at all. She knew that she was crazy, but she never expected to become _that_ crazy in her life.

Picking up a bottle of Whiskey, which she always kept nearby, she took a sip of it and looked down and saw a picture of Jon actually smiling like he meant it. That picture was taken two years ago when everything was perfect. She wasn't sure if she would ever get that back again, but she really hoped for something at least similar.

Taking another glance, she smiled a bit and let a tear fall from her eyes. That smile faded away when she remembered all the thing Jon had done to her in the past. "Remember when you would try to turn me into addict again so I could stay with you, and I foolishly let you almost kill me and my baby? God, I don't know why I married you." She took another sip before knocking the picture off of the table. "I'm talking to a damn picture, just fucking great!"

That prompted Angel to wake up and check on Brianna, who was sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands. "Mom, are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

Brianna looked up and shook her head. "I don't know if I am, baby."

Angel walked over to her and hugged her. She could smell the scent of alcohol coming from her, but she had grown accustomed to it. She was sure that she wasn't supposed to be exposed to all of that at such a young age, but that was the price of being born to two former drug addicts. Their former habits were bound to creep up on either one of them someday.

Jon continued on with his WWE career, and he seemed to be happy to everyone on the outside. Unfortunately, that wasn't close to truthful.

Inside his head, his true feeling practically clawed at his brain to escape. He missed Brianna and Angel so much, and it was his over-thinking that caused him to lose the only wonderful thing he had left. Legally, he was still married, but mentally, it felt like she dropped the divorce papers on him.

After all the things he went through with Brianna, he wasn't ready to let her go, and he didn't think he ever would be. Sadly, it seemed like she was ready. And he didn't blame her, because he would have done the same if he was put in her position, or maybe even worse things to himself. He just didn't ever want it to happen.

Roman came into the hotel room, ready to share some news with Jon. "Dude," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Jon looked up at him, trying to put on a fake smile. "What's going on?" he asked before being tossed Roman's phone, which was opened to some messages between him and some other person he didn't know. He read their entire conversation, but the last words said by the other person captured his attention. "Anna's in jail for murdering a woman and her child?" It worried Jon for a second, because he thought it was Brianna and Angel, but Roman calmed him down.

"Don't worry, it's two people who she claimed looked like them." Jon let out a sigh before giving him his phone back. "You still care, don't you?" he asked, noticing how worried he looked when he thought they were dead.

He nodded and raked his hand through his hair. "Why wouldn't I be? Brianna might say this a lot, but we're still married and have a daughter together. I miss them a lot, but I don't want to go back and find out they didn't miss me at all and are doing just fine without my presence."

Roman patted him on the back, not saying anything at all to him. He knew Brianna was in a terrible state; he was married to her before, so he knew her pretty well. She normally clung to the past longer than what was healthy, so it was no doubt that she was going crazy over the whole thing. But if Jon heard any of what he was thinking, he would just kill him for saying that his wife was crazy, as always.


End file.
